xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Spicer
Jack Spicer was a self-proclaimed "Evil Boy Genius" and one of the main antagonists. He was constantly building different types of robots; the most common being the Jack-Bot. In his first appearance, he met the Heylin witch, Wuya and learned of the mystical Shen Gong Wu. He has stated several times that he has wanted to rule the world since second grade. His grandmother gave him his infamous heli-bot when he turned evil. As mentioned above, Jack was an experienced robotic engineer. He often resorted to sobbing in public or screaming in terror due to his many defeats. Jack lived in his off-screen, wealthy parents' basement, which he uses as his "secret" lab. He had a younger cousin Megan, who sided with the Xiaolin. Examples of Jack's "evil heroes" were Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. Before these two showed up, Jack was the dragons' most formidable enemy. He looked up to those evil heroes and tried to form partnerships with them, usually ending up with him getting hurt (emotionally and physically). Skills and Abilities Jack was a robotic-engineering genius and commands an army of Jack-Bots. He occasionally modified them to have better defenses, new weaponry, or alterations appropriate for the setting. He invented a time machine, although it required the Eye of Dashi for power. He developed a Shen-Gong-Wu-locating sensor, allowing him to find Shen Gong Wu without Wuya's help. While not a warrior, he had shown above-average physical attributes in his showdowns and Shen Gong Wu hunts. Without his robotic minions, he was largely defenseless against the appreciably stronger Xiaolin Warriors. Despite almost constant defeats at the hands of his enemies and rivals from both sides, he remained persistent, coming to nearly every Shen Gong Wu location. Personality Jack could easily be described as childish. He was spiteful and loved to gloat, which usually cost him victory. Despite his constant defeats, he was often overly confident in himself. He was generally cantankerous, churlish, whiny, and obnoxious. His parents were exceedingly wealthy, but they often ignored him, sending him money and lavish gifts likely out of guilt for their neglect. Despite his genius and technological prowess, he was very clumsy and goofy, and had little common sense. He often used dated and odd-sounding sayings and phrases, and was somewhat eccentric. Jack was a very fearful young man. He was very paranoid and neurotic; when his false confidence and security slips, which is generally in dangerous situations, he often paniced. Jack has also stated that he "doesn't do well in enclosed spaces", signifying that he is claustrophobic as well. It was said in the series that Jack was atychiphobic/kakorrhaphiophobic, with his biggest fear being rejection/failure. It's said this fear could possibly be the reason why Jack refused to join the Xiaolin side: he was afraid of failing to be good as he has on the side of evil. Despite this, however, Jack attended nearly every Shen Gong Wu site, prepared to battle. Generally every character in the series found Jack as annoying. At times, he went into the Ying-Yang World, losing his evil side and coming out as "Good Jack", who was quirky, spunky, dramatic, and what can only be described as the greatest good. "Good Jack" is also incredibly optimistic, and overly helpful. However, "Good Jack" was just as annoying to the other characters as regular Jack. Jack has leaned toward good even as his normal self, such as when he saved the Xiaolin monks from Wuya in Days Past, albeit for a selfish reason. He also made a genuine attempt to turn good in The Apprentice, although he ultimately slipped back to evil. However, it was also stated in that the only reason Jack betrayed the monks after attempting to become good was because he was afraid he would fail at being good, just as he had failed at being evil. It was notable that most of Jack's successes, such as defeating Wuya and rescuing the monks' chi from the Ying-Yang world, occur when Jack was on the side of good. It should be noted that Jack was not only among the most inept of the monk's enemies, but likely the most good-natured as well. It's fairly obvious Jack is not genuinely evil. As it was revealed in The Apprentice, Jack's only reason for wanting world domination was because he feels insignificant and worthless. Physical Appearance Jack was a tall, thin young teenage boy with white makeup on his face, red eyes, and spiky, bright-red hair. He had a round, oval-shaped face, a pointed nose, a widow's peak, and thick, black eyebrows. He almost always wore his signature yellow spiral goggles on his head, a long black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, his heli-pack, black pants, and black boots. He had black marks under his eyes, which was obviously make-up. Partnership Lists Jack has had many, many allies. In chronological order, they are: Xiaolin Showdown * Wuya * Katnappé * Xiaolin Monks (to stop Wuya) * Robo-Jack * PandaBubba * Vlad * Cyclops * Jack Spicer's Evil Dreamteam * Chase Young * Gigi * Tubbimura * Hannibal Roy Bean Xiaolin Chronicles *Wuya *Tubbimura, Katnappe and Cyclops Relationships Wuya Wuya brought Jack into the world of Shen Gong Wu. He gave her very little respect but would usually take her back after a betrayal. First, she wanted to drop Jack for Katnappé but Katnappé only wanted the Golden Tiger Claws. She then abandoned Jack after forming Mala Mala Jong. After the Xiaolin defeat Mala Mala Jong, she attempted to reconcile with Jack, who rejected her. Jack caught her trying to get the Reversing Mirror and taunted her for not having arms to retrieve it herself. Jack turned against Wuya when she became ruler of the world. He sent Omi back in time to get a new puzzle box from Grand Master Dashi. They used the puzzle box to strip away her powers and return her to ghostly form. After Wuya lost her power, she began working with Katnappé, and Jack started working with Robo-Jack. After both being betrayed, Wuya attempted to reforge her alliance with Jack, but he was not able to trust her. However, they did work together again, initially with the aid of Vlad. Often getting on each other's nerves, the duo have quarrels not even related to Shen Gong Wu. For example, in the episode Royal Rumble, the two were arguing about the gathering of Shen Gong Wu, and pudding cups (or lack thereof). However, there are (rare) occasions when they get along well, such as in the episode Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil, where they both laughed at Jack's cousin, Megan, trapped in one of Jack's Bubble Bot's shields; she also compliments him often in the episode Chameleon, for one of his real successes. After the opening in season three, Wuya was off and on helping Jack, merely because she was tired of sitting around in Chase Young's lair. In episodes like: "Oil in the Family", "Omi Town", and "Treasure of the Blind Swordsman", she was helping him (or more likely herself) getting new Shen Gong Wu, or defeating the monks; in the season finale, she was the one standing nearest to Jack, signifying that their old alliance may once more be in effect. Chase Young Chase was Jack's "evil hero." From Chase's debut, he had tried to impress the immortal warrior, often showing heavy senses of envy at Chase's citadel, power, and his jungle cats. At first, Chase accepted the boy genius into his lair, helping with his showdown against Master Monk Guan, and generally being a supporter of his evil. Later, however, Chase developed Jack a nickname reflecting his impression of him: Insect. He often saw Jack as insignificant and otherwise useless. He was one of the Heylin members to hate Jack; he never saw Jack as an ally, and as previously stated, only as an insect.Later on however, he accepted Jack into his palace with the other villains, saying that in his own idiotic way, he was the one that led Chase to be the ruler of the world. Once the monks made it into his citadel, it was Chase, Evil Omi, and Jack that greeted them, Jack countering every Shen Gong Wu attack with the Reversing Mirror before it could hurt him. After this occasion, Chase had never shown any respect for him, even when Jack trapped Chase in the Sphere of Yun, taking control of all of Chase's possessions. Hannibal Roy Bean Jack's other evil hero, Hannibal Roy Bean, was the personification of pure evil. He was sealed in the Ying-Yang World by Chase Young, who thought the Heylin was getting a little crowded. He was sealed for 1500 years, until Jack stumbled across him. When Jack met Hannibal, he pointed out many of Jack's flaws. When Jack denied it all, Hannibal also said that Jack had the makings of a truly evil villain. Although, it was possible that Hannibal was lying for his own benefit, attempting to get Jack to release him. When the monks, in hot pursuit came, they were greeted by none other than Jack, sitting sadly on Hannibal's throne, saying that he was tricked. When they were leaving, they ran into another Jack. Then, using The Ring of Nine Dragons, they reunited Good and Real Jack, exposing Hannibal, who somehow got ahold of the Moby Morpher. After that, Jack and Hannibal never really worked together. Except in the episoode ¨Omitown¨, when Wuya forced jack to work with her and Hannbal to get rid of Omi. Abilities High Intellect: As unbelievable as it sounded, in his own idiotic way, Jack's most dangerous weapon was his genius-level intellect. He was easily one of the top mortal minds on the planet as he was able to create hundreds of devices, including a working time machineDays Past and a Shen Gong Wu detector. His most frequently used robots were the Jack-Bots, floating robots, equiped with saws, machine guns and any other kinds of weapons. Figure Ice Skating: He had ice skating lessons that came in handy in an off-screen showdown. Flight: 'Because of his helibot from his grandmother, he can use it to fly around. '''Well Connected: '''As shown in the last episode, he (suspectedly) was able to gather nearly every single villain that the monks have ever faced, including Chase Young, who considered Jack incompetent, Hannibal Roy Bean, also considered Jack incompetent, and Wuya as well. This showed that he at least had good enough connections to them to cause every single one of them to launch a full attack on the monks.Screams of the Siren Weapons *Monkey Staff: His signature Shen Gong Wu was the monkey staff, as he used it more than any other Wu. *'Jack-Bots: Jack had a wide array of robots named Jack-Bots with diferents forms, functions and weapons that he used as his own army. Triumphs His earliest success was when he released Wuya from her puzzle box, and was the first one to collect a Shen Gong Wu in fifteen hundred years. One of his greatest achievements was when he created a robot double of Kimiko Tohomiko, and made off with all the Shen Gong Wu, except the Mantis Flip Coin. His winning streak continued in when he defeated Omi, because Omi had split himself up using the Ring of the Nine Dragons. He did, however, regresss to his usual standard after the the loss to Omi and Jermaine. He had some more success later on, where he once again defeated Omi in a showdown for the Hoduku Mouse, in the Earth's core. Nevertheless, this success was cut short by the giant spiders, who were tearing apart the world. His greatest achievement was in the episode "The New Order", where he trapped Chase Young in the Sphere of Yun, getting control of Chase's Jungle Cats, and his lair. In this episode, he antagonized the Xiaolin Monks with the Jungle Cats along with Cyclops. Another success was in the episode The Black Vipers, where he gained control of the Viper Gang by capturing them with his Jack-Bots. Although, it says that in the episode Time After Time:Part 1, without Omi, the weakened and less-unified monks were unable to stop Jack, after he had managed to upgrade his army of Jack-bots, from acquiring all the Shen Gong Wu and conquering the world, even defeating Chase Young, Wuya and Hannibal Bean in the progress. He ruled with an iron fist, imprisoning the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors, keeping them locked in his prison, using the Xiaolin Warriors as entertainment in his Colosseum and keeping the Heylin Warriors in a torture chamber (consisting of Hannibal Bean being secured to a stand with a plaque underneath stating "Musical Fruit", Wuya manacled to the wall in a cheerleading uniform and Chase secured in place with yellow paint being constantly applied to his stomach). After an escape attempt roughly 80 years later, Jack slaughtered all the Xiaolin warriors except for Omi and Dojo. He also seemed to be the one who assembled all the villains at the end of Time After Time:Part 2, signifying that the monk's oldest enemy may also be their most dangerous. References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side